Comfort
by Sundiz-Star
Summary: She never thought that he'd be the one to offer her what she values most. Sheelos.


_Comfort_

_Hey guys! I'm back with a one-shot this time. I want to dedicate this to…_ -honeydew-1004!! _Yaaaay. Not that I've forgotten any of my other readers, but she reviewed every single one of my chapters for SWYSR (stupid initials but whatever lol). So here ya go. Enjoy!!_

Oh, btw, this is set after the group get transported to Sylvarant via the Otherworldly Gate. They've dumped Mithos and are on the way to the destroyed Human Ranch.

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, settings, etc. I wish I did, but I don't. That's life.

* * *

Zelos jerked awake from his short slumber at a cracking noise by his head. His cerulean eyes focused sharply on the freshly snapped twig by his bedroll. He glanced up to see a dark figure carefully making their way through the maze of sleeping bodies. He reached for his sword, but relaxed when the dying campfire lit up the figure. Dark hair, a curvaceous body clad in figure-hugging purple… It was Sheena. Zelos frowned slightly as he sat up. He thought about calling out to her but refrained, not wanting to wake his sleeping companions. Instead he silently stood up and followed her, biting back a chuckle when he saw Lloyd had fallen asleep sitting up. His head was resting on his chest and he was snoring softly. _Some night-watch!_

Sheena disappeared into the inky darkness outside the sphere of light cast by the dying embers. Zelos jumped over Colette's still body and took off after her. He couldn't see much, but the sound of soft waves was drawing closer, indicating he was heading towards the sea. He burst out of the wooded grove they had set up camp in and cast about, trying to locate the ninja. He finally saw her, sat on the white sand and staring out to sea. Her knees were drawn up under her chin and her head was resting lightly on her crossed arms.

Tentatively, Zelos crept closer. He flinched when he tripped over a small rock, causing Sheena to twist round in shock. A rivulet of tears ran down each cheek, and her soft brown eyes were wide and brimming with more unshed tears.

"Zelos?" she whispered, before hastily wiping her tears away. "W-What are you… I mean, why are you -?"

"Your ninja skills aren't all they're cracked up to be my voluptuous hunny!" He grinned, his teeth shining pearly white in the darkness. Sheena scowled and turned away. His grin faded, and he went over and flopped down beside her. "What's up Sheena?"

"What do you think?!" she snapped, furiously trying to hold back more tears.

Zelos sighed. "It's about Kuchinawa, isn't it?" he murmured. Sheena let out a quiet sob and rested her head on her knees again.

"I killed them Zelos," she whispered, the tears falling freely now. "It was me, my fault. I failed, and because of me… they… they're all dead!"

"Sheena, no-one blames you." Zelos stopped and tried again. "Well, okay, some people do, but it wasn't your fault! You were younger, you didn't know what you were doing -,"

She jumped to her feet and glared down at him. "It **was** my fault!** I** failed to make the pact, and because of **me** hundreds of people died! I can't pretend that I didn't because I did! You don't understand!!" Another sob escaped her and she turned and ran. Zelos leapt to his feet and raced after her. His long legs quickly caught up with her and he grabbed her arm. She whirled, eyes streaming, cheeks flushed, and he held both of her arms tightly.

"**I **don't understand?!" he demanded. "Sheena, I understand more than anyone! My mother died because of me!!" He released her and stepped away, his gaze fixed on the white sand beneath their feet. "It was my fault she died," he whispered, all of those terrible feelings rushing back, swamping him, drowning him…

There was a silent, shocked pause as his words settled between them. Zelos jumped when he felt her warm hand rest on his arm. He looked up to meet her gaze, surprised by the intensity of it.

"What happened?" she asked softly. He sighed and broke the contact, stepping away towards the sea. The waves lapped gently at his feet, and he watched them surge forward and recede repeatedly. He could hear her breathing somewhere behind him and decided to humor her.

"I was out building a snowman with her in the garden. I could have only been about six. Then… then Seles's mother… attacked us. She was aiming for me, but my mother…" He took a deep breath and crossed his arms tightly. "My mother threw herself in front of me. She saved me… but it cost her her life."

Another heavy silence hung in the air. Sheena inched forward, barely breathing. She rested a hand on his back lightly and murmured, "Zelos… I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I blamed myself for years," he continued, as if he hadn't heard her soft words. "But then…." He turned, his normally smiling blue eyes sad. "I realized that you can't keep beating yourself up for stuff that's in the past. You've just gotta move on with your life. Sure, the pain never goes away, but you learn to cope with it."

Sheena nodded gently. "Zelos, I-I'm sorry… I…"

He gave her a small smile. "Hey, Sheena, don't worry about it. You didn't know."

She nodded again. Then she bit her lip and looked up at his pale face. "Will… will you stay with me for a little while? I don't want to be alone."

"S-Sure," he replied in surprise. They sat down together on the soft sand. They didn't speak; there was no need to. Sheena felt Zelos's warm hand brush hers and she smiled as she laced her fingers through his.

How long the two of them stayed there, they never knew. It could have been minutes, hours, days… time had stopped for them, leaving the silent pair in their own world as they watched the waves together.

Eventually, Zelos stretched and got to his feet. "C'mon gorgeous, let's get back to camp before I fall asleep on you."

Sheena smiled and let him help her up. "Okay." Zelos grinned and turned towards camp, but she grabbed his hand. "Zelos…" She hesitated, then leant up and kissed him softly.

He nearly pulled away in surprise but stopped himself, knowing that he might never get this again. Gently, he slid his hand along her jaw-line and down her neck, angling her head so as to deepen the kiss. Her lips were infinitely soft; tingles of electricity shot through him at every point of contact between the two bodies. She pressed herself into him, trying to get closer to him; her source of comfort in the cold night. He responded by sliding his hand down her arm and looping it round her waist.

All too soon she pulled away and let go of his hand. "Thank you," she whispered, her brown eyes smiling.

"N-No problem…" he stuttered, as he watched her sidle past him and head back to camp. He shook his head, a wide smile playing on his lips, and hurried after her.

* * *

Ta da! You like? Who cares, it's going up anyway! R&R xx 


End file.
